Not Mine, Not Yours, But Ours
by SilentTemptation
Summary: After Aikawa left a little snack for Akihiko and Misaki, and Akihiko knows somthing about it, what will happen that will drasticly change their lifes?


_Akihiko woke with a groan, a splitting headache and a warm sensation on the base of his back. He rolled over and hit something soft, small, and sweaty. Misaki was cuddling Akihiko's pillow, facing away, and blanket around his waist so his shoulder was bare and he slightly shivered as Akihiko's movements lifted the blankets father off the body. Akihiko smiled softly and leaned over; he placed a cool hand on his Misaki's fore arm and kissed his shoulder. Akihiko relished the heat Misaki was giving off and breathed in the delicious smell of chocolate and mint that Misaki had. _

_**Flashback**_

_Aikawa had just left the apartment with Akihiko's manuscript and left a chocolate mint cake with a rick alcohol induced chocolate center. Misaki was unaware of the alcohol it processed but Akihiko was fully aware and he knew just how Misaki became when he was intoxicated. _

"_Misaki, why don't we have some of the cake Aikawa left for use before we go to bed? It would be a shame to leave it as it is" Akihiko was leaning over the island as Misaki was cleaning up the dishes that were from dinner._

"_I thought you didn't like sweets so much; change your mind or somthin'? Misaki never left his gaze form the dishes._

"_I don't think I can resist how delectable that cake looks" Akihiko's gaze had started to travel down Misaki's front (hint, hint…is it the cake?)_

"_Ok, after I'm done with the dishes I'll cut you and me pieces" Misaki said unaware of the trickery at hand._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Akihiko started to feel the guilt of tricking his love sweep over him, but at the same time he just shook it off as he got to spend the night wrapped in their lovely embrace. He placed another kiss on the boy's shoulder. The small body started to stir but stayed asleep. Misaki rolled over and scooted close to the warmth in front of him grasping Akihiko's shoulder and rubbing their chests together. _

"…_u-usagi-san…" Misaki mumbled softly in his sleep._

_Akihiko's heart melted and he placed his fore head on his beloveds. _

"_Yes, my dear Misaki…What do you want?" Akihiko's words were nothing but a small whisper still low and seductive as always._

"…_mmh, feels good…warm…" Misaki was snuggling close to Akihiko and still fast asleep._

_With that, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's shoulders and closed any spaces that were keeping them apart, his own heat rising feeling the little boys heat beat pick up at his touch. He then nuzzled his nose and lips into the boy's chocolate locks while intertwining his and Misaki's legs. _

"_Misaki…I love you" Akihiko cooed just above Misaki's ear._

_Misaki just heard the end of those words and fluttered his eyes open. Usagi had his usual protective snuggle thing goin' on but he noticed that his breathing was very steady and wasn't harassing him to wake him up. 'Maybe he's still asleep' Misaki thought to himself. He started to do his usual routine of leaving the room before Usagi 'attacked' him. Misaki pushed on Akihiko's chest and brought himself into a sitting position and moved his legs over to the edge of the bed before he was pulled back lying turned around and under the giant writer._

"_And where do you think you are going?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow to Misaki still sporting his usual smirk._

" _I-I…aah" Misaki stammered as his mind was blank, until he noticed that his head hurt a lot; it felt like the walls of his skull were collapsing around his brain._

"_Ah, oww…My head really hurts" Misaki whimpered as he rubbed his head._

"_I'm not surprised, you ate a lot of cake last night…By the way, that cake had alcohol in it" Akihiko's grin became more devilish._

"_WA-WHAT, you fed me that cake knowing that it had alcohol and let me get drunk"_

"_Yes…sorry, I just know how you are when you get drunk"_

_Misaki blushed and stopped rubbing his head. He felt so embarrassed and anger._

"_Jerk, now my head really hurt. God I can't do anything like this"._

"_Sorry, but I can take the pain away" Akihiko moved closer to his beloved._

"_How, do we even have any Tylenol?"_

"_No, but I have this"_

_Akihiko eased his way closer to Misaki's face and slowly kissed him, still upside down. Misaki felt his body lift and go limp under the crushing lips of the author. Akihiko tried his best to be gentle with the boy and lightly swept his lips over his beloveds while leaning against his left arm. Misaki was surprise to feel that the connection between them was diminishing his pain and was filling him with soothing cool pleasure instead. Misaki reluctantly opened his mouth allowing Akihiko's tongue to battle with Misaki's. Misaki brought his arms up around Usagi's neck and brought him closer to deepen the kiss. Akihiko unenthusiastically pulled away to look at his love eyes. A strand of spit still connected them but Akihiko licked the strand up while grassing his tongue over Misaki's bottom lip. _

"_How do you feel now?" Akihiko breathed._

"_B-better…but it s-still k-kinda hurts. Do you think w-we could…" Misaki was beet red and was speaking in almost a whisper._

"_I would love too." Akihiko got up onto his knees and pulled Misaki up so he was kneeling to and his back was against his chest._

_Akihiko wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and moved his hands over Misaki's stomach and chest. He nuzzled the boy's neck with his face and kissed up his throat to his jaw line. Misaki sunk into Usagi's chest unconsciously moaning as his breaths picked up. He then bought his arms behind his head and gabbed Usagi's neck while laying his head against the writes shoulder. Akihiko continued to kiss the jawline but started to trail towards Misaki's lip._

"_What do you say?"_

"…_mmh, wa…what?" Misaki was too entranced by the warm pleasures filling him up that could barely focus._

"_What do you say, love? What do you want me to do?" Akihiko groaned into Misaki's ear, sending shiver through the boy's body._

_Misaki turned around and place his hands in Akihiko's hair and pulling himself up onto Akihiko's thighs. The boy's member was fully erect and pulsating due to the lack of being touched and when it brushed Akihiko's stomach Misaki gave a shudder and gasped._

"_Uuh…Kiss me…Usagi-san, kiss me more" Misaki was practically begging and Akihiko could not resist his plead like that or the emerald lust swimming in Misaki's eyes. _

_Akihiko kissed Misaki again; the saliva from their mouths trickled down their chins and landed on their chests and legs so Misaki was starting to slide off Akihiko's legs. Misaki gave a loud moan when Akihiko covered the boy's waist with his arms and quickly shoot him forward to gridding against his chest. Misaki's erect member was caught in the middle of the torsos grind and was becoming harder each time. Akihiko then enveloped on of his hands over little Misaki and began to pump. Misaki pulled back from the kiss and was so taken by the pleasure that he eased himself down so he was lying on his back but still had his legs around Akihiko's waist._

"_Oh god…U-Usagi-san….mmh, f-faster" Misaki's chest was red from his rapid breathing._

"_Misaki…uh…you're so damn sexy. Let me hear you scream my name" Akihiko was now grinding against Misaki's ass with his clothed erection._

_Misaki could feel Usagi harden and heat up which really turned him on. He began grinding back against Akihiko's lap. Misaki was now tearing up from the pleasure running up his body moaning louder and louder with each grind. Just then, Usagi stopped the motion all at once and began to take off his pajama bottoms (he has no shirt on). _

"_Usagi-san" Misaki moaned waiting to feel his lover fill him up and take him to cloud nine._

"_Misaki, relax" Akihiko put himself against Misaki's entrance, both men shuddering at the others heat._

_Slowly, Akihiko inched his way inside Misaki and let him adjust himself so he was comfortable. Misaki was so hot; Akihiko thought he was going to melt inside the body right then and there. Misaki looked so beautiful with his hair damp and clinging to the sides of his face, his eyes open slightly almost covered by tears. His perfect tiny body, withering under the man, with flawless white skin and a burgundy blush. Akihiko felt his heart pick up as he gazed at his beloved. He thought 'There is no one else in the world as perfect as him', as he placed a cold hand on Misaki's hot, blushing cheek. His jade eyes were lined with confusion and concern as the man would have fucked him senseless by now, but instead he was just staring at him; his violet eyes screamed love and lust while a beautiful smile creped across his face. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the boy's lips._

"_U-usagi-san?" Misaki thought Akihiko was going to cry._

"_Misaki" He placed one of Misaki's hand over his heart, "I am all yours, no one else's; please say the same bout me…I love you"_

_Misaki felt a part of him die when he saw the love and sadness mixed in Usagi's eyes. Misaki began to cry but barely made a sound. The tears drenched his face and he thought he was going to pass out from all the crying. Akihiko wiped the boy's face with his hand and cupped the right side of his face again._

"_Misaki" Akihiko was smiling._

"_U-Usag-gi-sa-aaah" Misaki could hardly talk straight but was able to put his hands under Usagi's shoulders and pull him down to a long passionate kiss. _

_With that, Akihiko began to thrust in to the precious body capturing each moan with his lips and driving himself deeper inside the body. Akihiko and Misaki never let go of each other's lips until some hour after they were done love making. Misaki was still shedding tears and Akihiko was still smiling._

* * *

_Akihiko woke up again and saw Misaki was not snuggling up beside him anymore. He put his pajama pants back on and walked outside his bedroom quietly to find Misaki staring outside the window by the dining room table. He was wearing one of Usagi's t-shirts which was way too big for him and hung around the bottom of his thighs. You couldn't tell, but he also had underwear on that were covered by the shits. He was hugging himself and was watching the rain fall against the window. He was completely oblivious to Akihiko who was getting ready to strike at his prey any minute now, but instead he held it in and just wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Misaki gave a little jump but soon settled into the man's grip and sighed in content._

"_What are you thinking about?" Akihiko whispered into the boy's ear._

"_Just about how lucky I am" _

"_Oh yeah, why" _

"_Because I have you in my life"_

_Akihiko's face lit up with surprise and he drew back from Misaki to stare at the boy's back, but Misaki turned around and his eyes were still lined with tears. He wrapped his arms around Akihiko's waist and hugged him; Akihiko hugged back._

"_Usagi-san…I love you" Misaki's tears slid down Akihiko's torso._

_Oh Misaki, I love you so much" Akihiko's breath caught in his throat and he hugged Misaki tighter._

"_Usagi-san?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I want to tell my brother we're in a relationship_


End file.
